


同屋主 5

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	同屋主 5

果冻拆石膏的那天，吴磊和刘昊然一起去医院陪他。  
因为刘昊然的手，他们两人当中负责开车的那个少有的变成了吴磊。

他们热恋时，随手拈来什么话题都用以隔空调情，拥有无数只有他们才懂的暗号和秘密。当年他们是最红的新生代演员，时时需要活在大众的关注和审量下，却反而热衷于在公共空间内悄然留下他们相爱的证据。如同两个在光怪陆离的森林里探险的孩子，未必同行，却各自背一只手在身后，沿途留下足以让对方找到自己的小树枝。

连一个驾照也考得黏黏糊糊。  
他们只有十五和十七岁时，最热衷的事情是一起趴在床上向往成人的世界，而其中的标志之一就是驾照。刘昊然好容易等到他也成年后，迫不及待去报名学车，只堪堪过了科目一，就时不时把驾照的话题挂在嘴边，仿佛已胜券在握。刚读大一忙于学校生活的吴磊看着他得意洋洋的嘴脸，气得要命，又着急，恨不得隔着屏幕捏上他的嘴。  
刘昊然见他上钩，反而掉头到处工作到处疯玩，学车计划就被丢到一边，只在见到他的时候才坦白道，唉，科目二还没考。  
又按着他稍矮一点点的脑袋说，反正有磊磊给我殿后呢，对吧。  
吴磊气得锤他，被握住拳头反压住。像两只小动物，假意互拍两爪，就毛茸茸腻腻歪歪的倒在窝里。刘昊然翻身压住他，带着坏劲儿，贴在他耳边低声说，其实我练得挺好的了，不然现在试试。  
最终还是刘昊然早一点点先拿到了驾照，两个人如同遇上什么了不得的大事，比刘昊然第一次获得影帝提名时还兴奋，出去吃了一顿大餐庆祝。选餐厅时意见相左，于是被放弃的那间餐厅留待吴磊从驾校毕业，欢天喜地，又来过一次。

婚后，开车这件事渐渐从他们之间一个说起就能笑上半天的甜蜜暗记，变成了如柴米油盐一般生活的必需。  
数年来，刘昊然和他先后换了几次车，后来车上又添了儿童座椅。曾经两个人一起高呼“太猛了”“太狂了”视为成熟男性标志的帅气座驾，散满了果冻的奶瓶奶嘴，花花绿绿的玩具，小衣服小帽子。  
刘昊然有时候犯懒，吴磊出去工作几天，车里能弄得像被洗劫过一般乱。吴磊起初说他几句，后来说都不说便上手收拾，果冻的小背包，刘昊然的剧本眼镜盒，一样样抓在手里。有时连他也暗暗惊讶，一家三口过日子，竟然需要那么多零零碎碎的物事，才足以支撑，如同一艘看似豪华光鲜的巨轮，背后需要数以百万计的铆钉。

这些，是当年和同样一脸稚气的小恋人聊着“成熟男性的话题”的他，从未想过的。  
他不知道这些年来，他的同伴兼拍档，在成熟男性的世界里，是否快乐，是否仍能自在如风。不知什么时候起，他们各自忙于支撑，不再能分享彼此的情绪。  
他只知道，有时候刘昊然把车停进车库后，会静静的发一会呆，偶尔抽根烟。  
一起出门时，开车的往往是刘昊然。只是再也没有任何一次，他们像刘昊然第一次拿证上路，一起夜游车河时，笑得那般无忧。  
现在回忆起来，只觉得那种快乐，浅薄轻飘，恍如隔世。

 

在刘昊然住处楼下接到他时，直到人走到车窗边，吴磊才认出他来。  
数月不见，这个男人消瘦到几近骇人的地步。头发长了许多，胡乱的在脑后拢在一起，有几绺蓬乱的发丝垂下来，挡住眼睛。他穿着一件吴磊未曾见过的很长的黑色外套，拉链直拉到下颌，似乎要将整个人包裹起来，袖子很宽，掩着左手，因为手臂无力，他整个人的走姿都开始变得有些奇怪，肩膀向一侧微微侧过去，显得左边那条袖管仿佛是空荡的。

吴磊看着他，回忆起他为了演一个白天是颓废画家的连环杀手角色，而备受煎熬时的模样。  
十三年相识下来，他们见过彼此的各种面貌。眼神，体形，甚至情绪和精神状态，都需要根据角色的要求调整。刘昊然接到那个角色时，和他新婚燕尔，正处在体重的顶点，用他自己的话说，那段时间连吃空气都会胖。  
拿到剧本立刻开始控制体重，刘昊然本以为会和此前的任何一次一样算不得难，中间却接连反弹了好几次。  
连水果都不敢碰的刘昊然，脸上依然肉嘟嘟的，眼睛紧紧盯着他吃草莓的嘴，放射出渴求的精光。吴磊翻过几页刘昊然的剧本，看他怎么也不像里面那个变态，只是自己傻乎乎笨乎乎的新婚丈夫。想起刘昊然站在体重计上如临大敌的模样他就想笑，去揉他的大脑袋，从嘴里吐出一点嫣红的草莓尖逗他。刘昊然当真凑上去咬，他又坏笑着抽身躲开。  
最终刘昊然把他压在沙发上，嘴里的最后一丝草莓香气也给他搜刮干净，抱着他恶人先告状，委委屈屈抱怨说，都怪你，你周围的空气太甜了。  
因为曲高和寡等种种原因，那部电影后来反响平平。刘昊然也并没有他预想的那般在意，只是躺在他腿上撒娇说，怎么办啊，以后要你养我了，我很能吃的。

而现在，他眼前这个刘昊然，几乎不用演就是了。  
他一直没有告诉刘昊然的是，他其实很喜欢那部名叫《肉色的月亮》的电影。他记起电影里的刘昊然，修长手指抚过自己曾经的恋人美丽而已冰冷的脸，将她制作成一尊石膏像的样子。

他想，他和刘昊然演过那样多的角色，每个角色都有一些碎片，化成了现在的他们自身血肉灵神的一部分。他们是情绪和感知的处理器，不断的接收，消化，再放大，最终连他们之间的关系，也如同藤蔓般缠成一个死结，终至枯萎。这条藤蔓上，有无数个吴磊，和无数个刘昊然，在嗔痴爱恨中纠缠。  
无怪乎要腐烂的。

他看到刘昊然站在副驾一侧，习惯性要用左手去拉车门，顿了几秒，才略显僵硬的侧过身体，换成右手。  
刘昊然坐进来后，他朝副驾望了一眼。  
他曾经很喜欢刘昊然正常体重时的脸颊，颌角略宽，带有一点敦厚且有力的弧度。虽然仍是清瘦的，但偎进他怀里温暖且舒适。  
他如一只幼猫般，被刘昊然稳稳的托着，他伸手揉捏刘昊然腰腹的软肉，吻他的脸颊，用牙齿轻轻叼咬。他整个人被裹在怀里，抬头去看刘昊然温厚的颈线，饱满丰润的嘴唇和淡青的胡渣，觉得他山般沉稳，如父如兄。  
那时他肚子里已有个小的，才不过二十二岁，激素作用着使他愈发爱撒娇，仍觉得自己是个孩子。他用光着的脚丫去踩刘昊然没什么肌肉的软软的肚子，贴在他颈边，小小声，嗲嗲轻轻的叫，daddy。  
一出口他自己先羞赧起来，刘昊然怔了片刻，突然神情亢奋，哄着他再叫一声，他却不肯再开口。

而现在他匆匆一瞥看到的人，冷白到近乎发青的皮肤紧紧绷在颌骨上，整张脸仿佛只剩下锋利的鼻梁。  
他受惊般收回了目光，微微低头。  
刘昊然的左手垂在座椅一侧，他看到他无名指上一圈淡淡的印记。  
那颗无辜被热恋中的他们摘下的星星，终究从指尖滑落，却再无法放生回银河。

他和身边这个人，已平静的签字离婚。心照不宣，再无二话，一切进行得和平且顺畅。  
他本以为再见到刘昊然会让他痛，出门前，他做了许久的心理建设。真正照面，却又不是想象那般，甚至他努力试图回忆起心脏被揉成碎片的感觉，都觉得生疏且遥远。  
眼前的人，仿佛只是一个算不上亲近又许多年没见的朋友，甚至是路边招手的陌生人，仅仅因着同样的目的地，搭他的顺风车，并行短短一途。

甚至可以亲切而礼貌的寒暄。  
“还是不好吗？”  
“嗯。没事。”

那天夜里，刘昊然的结楔在他体内异常久，仿佛沉默已久的火山突然勃发。到最后吴磊昏了过去，再醒来时仍躺在柔软的地毯上，刘昊然完好的右手圈着他的腰，脸埋在他肩窝里，一如此前无数个夜晚他们惯用的姿势。

他赤裸着起身，冷却黏连的液体顺着大腿内侧滑落。

脸上仍留有几近干涸的泪痕，他却并不觉得怎样难过。

仿佛他身体里那个掌控情绪的开关，长久以来被他使用过度，在这一晚终致失灵。

他细致的、温柔的给自己从头到脚洗了个澡，甚至有心情慢慢放了一缸热水，调皮的用脚尖探进去试。

刘昊然对各种香氛从来颇有兴趣，浴缸边有个竹编小篮专门盛放着不同味道的浴球，芒果椰奶，蜜橘薄荷，香草肉桂，依兰和辣木花，有经年来无数次的出国工作中带回来的，也有购物网站淘换的。他翻翻拣拣，他从来都很挑剔，从中挑出一颗樱桃的，用得理直气壮。

酒红的颜色像一朵血花慢慢从他白皙修长的双腿间晕开，不错，再来点甜酒小食更好。

这样想着，他咬着手指，天真的笑了出来。

他跨出浴缸，光着脚，在地面留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。酒醉又纵谷欠的男人仍像一摊烂泥般躺在客厅，横出一道黑色的影子，他冷眼望了片刻，觉得那只是一件物品，曾被他珍而重之的摆在家里用以镇宅，而今只觉得碍手碍脚。路过时他轻轻踢了一脚，男人发出低低的不明所以的声音。

他绕过地上的障碍，打开冰箱，拿出一支日本带回的高砂盐酸奶酒，动作轻盈得像获得了双腿的小人鱼。

重新回到浴室，他赤身站在镜子前，像十八岁那年被某个人按在镜前时那样，时隔十年，他重新见到了那个美丽的自己，性感，湿润，艳红，肌肤透着最珍稀的粉色珍珠也无法比拟的光彩，他的眼睛在灯光下几乎是绮丽而高贵的蓝紫色，璀璨一如往昔。唯一不同的是，当时那种钻石般的光芒，是因为他眼中只有另一个人，而当下，是因为他在镜中那双眼睛里重新找回了自己。  
且仅有自己。

破开自身被另一个人的气息层层浸透的骨血皮肉，跨过一地淋漓，他终于重获新生。

他再次浸入浴缸，镇定且平静的一点点梳洗了自己。浴缸架上放一个小而剔透的果盘和一只酒杯，樱桃和他的口唇同样玲珑嫣红，酸奶酒滑过唇齿带有干净的海风味道。他用厚实的大毛巾包裹了自己，到卧室找出衣柜里未及整理的衣服，穿好，下楼，如漫步般，到二十四小时药店买了药。

他摸了摸自己平坦紧致的小腹，手指抚过靠近私密处柔嫩的肌肤。那里永有一丛荆棘，被他的伤口浸润，开出艳丽的花朵。  
冰冷的水滑过咽喉，似乎能看到留在他身体里错误的种子，被白色的药片悉数杀灭，他满意的微微扬起唇角。

他清净自在，再无忧惧挂碍。

走进卧室时，眼尾瞥到大幅照片，上面有两个身影，穿黑色和白色的西式礼服，笑容有如橱窗里最为低劣粗制滥造的假人模特。  
他只觉十分突兀且陌生，依稀记得前些天读到过的什么文件里，这里是要留给他的，送上门的东西，自然没有拒绝的道理。  
他带了几样东西走，出门前心想，要找一间家装公司，把这些不知所谓的物什清理掉，并已然开始盘算要重新挂些什么，遮住这一片难堪的空白。

 

拆掉束缚已久的禁锢，果冻开心得不得了，尤其是见到久未露面的爸爸后。  
进病房前刘昊然把那件黑色长外套脱下留在了车里，只穿着海蓝色有白色横纹的线衫，显得温和些许。果冻一个小孩子并看不出大人的神情憔悴，像一只动物幼崽般，圆滚滚的小身体一拱一拱，循着熟悉的气息伸出手，大叫，“爸爸！”  
叫着就要往刘昊然身上爬，那条健康灵活的小肉腿蹬上来，刘昊然本能的想要伸手去托住他，一时忘记了自己左手形同虚设。  
果冻的份量放在五岁的男孩子里算重的，个子也比许多同龄孩子高出一些，小孩子又爱乱拱乱动，不用上两只手根本没办法把活蹦乱跳的肉团子牢牢抱在怀里。刘昊然左边身子一晃，小家伙险些滑下去。

“慢点。”  
在小屁股蛋着地前，吴磊连忙把果冻接住，搂在怀里。刘昊然扶着床边稳住身形，朝他投来歉意的眼神。  
吴磊心头一颤，躲开了他的目光。  
明明已不再难过了，却感到深深的遗憾。

果冻是在刘昊然怀里长大的。  
有了果冻后，他才明白，抱娃是一件多么劳累的事。相较之前为拍打戏进行的体能训练，当时诚然也觉得辛苦，现在看来简直不值一提。刘昊然担心他的腰支持不住，给他买了抱娃专用的腰凳，后来连有腰凳也不行，刘昊然只要收工回家，看到他一边抱孩子一边时不时用手撑着腰，就坚持要自己代劳。  
二十岁后半，升级奶爸的刘昊然褪去了出道头几年时的过分单薄，肩膀和手臂的线条明显有力起来。有次夏天录综艺实在太热，刘昊然把短袖撸到肩膀上，加上镜头从背后拍摄，显得手臂上鼓起的肌肉块异常惹眼，很快便引起讨论，“刘昊然是不是举铁了”。评价自然以舔屏居多，当中也不乏怀念他十几二十岁时清瘦干净的少年身形的声音。

当晚，作为对热搜的回应，刘昊然在自己的微博放了一段视频。视频里他背过身，怀里抱着刚满一岁的胖嘟嘟的儿子，果冻穿着连体衣戴着毛茸茸的小狗耳朵帽子，脸蛋藏在老爹怀里，只露出一点点粉白饱满的额头，被单臂搂着，当成哑铃举。一上一下仿佛坐秋千，把果冻逗得咯咯直乐，嘴里咿咿呀呀着，流着口水，馒头似的小手去揪爸爸英俊的脸，当成玩具般扯得老长。

刘昊然向来不常发微博，变成了网友口中的知名育儿博主后，更新仍然不多，文案一贯是“分享图片”，经常手机自带相机一开，对着不管在抠脚丫还是啃桌角的儿子，随手一拍。  
在一众加了相机滤镜和可爱猫耳的网红萌娃中，果冻虽然画风清奇，但仍然凭借天使样貌和脸之大镜头装不下的脸蛋plus，顺利俘获了网友的心。

一次刘昊然发了他训哭果冻的音频，果冻哇哇大哭，边哭边啪唧啪唧奋力爬向老爹，小奶音叫着“爸爸爸爸”的声音听得人揪心，评论一边倒的心疼果冻，当中不乏对刘昊然对一个一岁多的孩子这样的教育方式的质疑。后来刘昊然甚至不得不专门发了条微博解释，“他一直要啃学步车的轮胎我才这样的，是我不好，接受大家的意见，新手吸取教训，今后改正”。评论才多少缓和了一些，变为调侃的语气，“@吴磊LEO 还有三分钟到达战场”“柴柴你飘了啊，怕不是晚上想跪榴莲了”。  
吴磊看到这个意料之外的岔子，下班回来摸摸刘昊然的头，哄他说“好了好了不怪你”。辛辛苦苦当了一天见习奶爸还惨被批评的刘昊然终于得以做回小孩，嘟着嘴把脸埋进他怀里，连后脑勺都冒出郁闷气泡，自嘲说儿子的粉丝比他还多，他不如改id叫“果冻的爸”算了。

从小被爸爸带得多，果冻长大后也格外喜欢爸爸的怀抱，偎在吴磊怀里，小脑袋仍然固执的扭向刘昊然的方向，委屈的小小声嘟囔，“要爸爸。”  
吴磊把儿子往上颠了颠，让他趴在自己肩头，拍拍小屁股蛋哄他，“乖了，爸爸还疼，不能碰爸爸的手知不知道？”  
“唔。”  
果冻听了，大眼睛一转，下地要跑。许久没动的小腿软趴趴的，吴磊赶紧把他捉回来重新揽在怀里，在他的指挥下拿来他的小恐龙书包，打开后，在夹层里找到一个沉甸甸的小袋子。  
果冻像捧着什么宝贝般，神神秘秘打开。内里是五颜六色各式各样的糖果，南瓜头巧克力，水果软糖，红豆牛奶糖，满满当当装了一袋。  
“这是悦姑姑还有护士阿姨给的糖。一次一颗，果冻存了好久的。”  
小手略微不舍的摸了摸袋子，从吴磊怀里探出身子，拉过刘昊然的右手，把宝贝放在他手心。  
“爸爸吃，爸爸吃了就不疼了。”  
果冻贴近刘昊然，在削瘦凹陷的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，又对准他左边手臂，鼓起腮帮，大力吹了几口气。  
“给爸爸呼呼。”  
刘昊然明显声音发涩，强撑着逗他说，  
“果冻真乖，那爸爸可要都吃完了啊。”  
说着故意张大嘴，露出尖尖虎牙，“啊呜——”

果冻最喜欢他这颗外生的虎牙，更小的时候总骑在刘昊然肩膀上得意洋洋的喊“爸爸是大老虎”，刘昊然就配合着他虎啸山林，嗷呜嗷呜。到了晚上洗完澡和刘昊然一起躺在床上，就把刘昊然当成鲨鱼玩具玩，小手指挨个按他的牙齿，又鬼又胆小，按一下就赶紧缩回手，小脑袋也躲进毯子里，只露出大眼睛滴溜溜看他，看看没有咬人的趋势，又大着胆子把手指伸过去。偶尔刘昊然也作势咬他，虎牙尖叼住手指，最后能把整个汤圆似的小拳头吞进去，逗得果冻又叫又笑。如果不是吴磊觉得不卫生强行给他们分开一人敲一下脑门，这个没营养的游戏，父子俩能玩一晚上。

本以为果冻这个小馋猫多少会有点护食，没想到小家伙从中挑出一颗奶糖，剥掉糖纸喂进刘昊然嘴里，被吴磊扶着，跌跌撞撞，又要去拿自己的小狮子奶瓶。  
小嘴里念叨着，“爸爸吃，果冻给爸爸倒水。”  
看着儿子像模像样提起热水壶倒水的小小身影，刘昊然僵了僵，一瞬背过身去，吴磊看到他眼尾一闪而过的泪光。  
他沉默了许久，伸出一只手，安抚的放在刘昊然肩上。

离开医院前，吴磊在洗手间看到了正捧起一捧水往脸上泼的刘昊然。  
拢起来的头发散开而更显得长，蓬乱的披下来，额前的碎发被水打湿，镜子里的男人神情戚惶，显得前所未有的狼狈和迷惘。  
吴磊在他身后，轻声说，“有空的话，还是去医院看看。”  
“嗯。”  
刘昊然只点点头。  
吴磊转身出门，走到洗手间门口，刘昊然突然他在背后说，  
“我去过了，医生的意思是，可能这辈子就这样了。”  
吴磊心口一凉，下意识停住脚步转过头。背后的人脸上带着自嘲的笑容，捶了捶悬垂着毫无知觉并且生理性的微微抽搐的手臂。吴磊看到他绷紧肩膀，脸上有勉力维持的表情，似乎努力试图动一动给他看，最终徒劳无功。  
“你看到了，去端盘子都没人要我。”  
吴磊抿紧嘴唇，低下头。他不知该说些什么。  
“熙诚要先辛苦你了。”  
艰难的说出这句话，刘昊然的眼眶在一瞬泛红。吴磊点点头，匆匆离开时，眼尾余光看到刘昊然打开水龙头，又一次把脸埋进水里。

彻骨的痛楚，虽然蒙了一层厚重迟钝的膜，却仍在他心口生出根芽，隐隐复苏。  
心念一转，他忽然想到别的地方去。  
刘昊然已是这副样子，他的左手连最基本的动作都无法完成，精神状况同样称不上好。那这些时日，是谁来照顾他吃饭穿衣洗头洗澡，督促他去医院复健，甚至，谁帮他把头发梳拢起来，给他刮胡子，尽力让他维持着刘昊然的模样不至彻底变了一个颓唐落拓的流浪者，安慰他，给最喜欢拥抱的他一个安抚的怀抱的呢？

“怀恩。”  
这个温柔缱绻的称呼，忽然款款破空而来，仿佛那一晚被绷得太紧而断裂的痛觉神经突然搭上，一瞬涌入的尖锐的疼痛使得他眼前一暗，几乎跌倒。

 

把果冻接回家后，转眼已是年关。  
为了避免鬼灵精的小家伙问东问西，吴磊和刘昊然一起，按往年惯例，带果冻去吴悦家合了一桌年夜饭。  
吴悦家的念念，还有几个表亲的孩子都在。除夕夜，几个大人面面相觑嗑瓜子闲磕牙自然是了无生趣的，且寒天冻地围坐一炉，自然不会只聊些瓜甜果脆，哪家没有几本难念的经，念来念去念到一处，最容易多生事端。这种场合，孩子是必须要有的，孩子一多，就显得处处生机，格外欢喜热闹。  
果冻穿着刘昊然买给他的唐装，对襟盘扣的传统设计上有小熊和小猪的图案，衬着粉嫩的肉脸蛋显得格外喜庆。头上那个小揪揪越揪越长，已经像个小小少女的念念跑过来，把一个小灯笼挂在他的冲天揪上。

团年饭是刘昊然提前订好的，他惯了张罗这些，这项任务年年都落在他头上，暂时也不好假他人之手。刘昊然保持着一贯的水平，果粒青芥虾拼炸烹明虾，清蒸多宝，美人椒炒鸡，金银蛋浸娃娃菜和莲藕山药排骨汤，小朋友们一人一份迷你草莓糖葫芦。甜品由刘昊然一一分发出去，小孩子都是谁给好吃的就黏谁的小动物，很快把刘昊然团团围在中间，一口一个爸爸/叔叔。  
吴磊怀里也搂着两个，他生性温柔，且纵容孩子，孩子们闹哄哄逛商场时看到想吃想玩的就派个代表出来缠他，十有八九都能得逞，因此他在家向来都很受小朋友的欢迎。他一人喂一口汤，时不时还要给这个擦嘴让那个别闹，自己都没顾上吃多少。吴悦因为自家的念念已经是懂事的小姐姐了，一身轻松，在一边剥虾给他吃，吴磊乖乖转过脸，就着姐姐的手咬下一口虾肉。

吴悦看着他的脸，说他，“瘦了。”  
又转向另一侧，说，“昊然也多吃点。”

“好嘞姐。”  
刘昊然乖巧应着。吴磊看他一只手在桌下磨蹭，似乎为难着什么的模样，最终慢慢伸出手，把最后一串草莓糖葫芦，递到他嘴边。

多点一份的儿童甜品，同样曾是他们甜美的秘密。  
每年的团年饭，甜品都是按小朋友人头数点的，大人们不爱吃甜腻腻的东西，再者也到了养生的年纪。刘昊然每次都多点一份，若无其事的偷偷给吴磊。起先吴磊还觉得不好意思，刘昊然哄他道，“你也是小朋友嘛”。后来他渐渐习惯，使眼色让刘昊然留着，趁机躲在厨房你一口我一口。

牛奶草莓红润甜美，裹着薄透脆亮的糖壳。吴磊记起刘昊然在大学门口买糖葫芦给他吃，说这个手艺叫万年牢。吴磊笑刘昊然老派，糖葫芦这么可爱的童年零食，从他嘴里一说，就有股土土的老旧的味道。心里却觉得刘昊然温厚可爱，刘昊然把夹了玫瑰豆沙和糯米馅的饱满酸甜的山楂喂给他吃，掌心给他接着掉下来的糖屑，自己只吃头尾两颗不那么好的的模样，像个一心讨好娇纵女儿的爸爸。

万年牢。  
彩云易散琉璃脆，这世上，又哪有千秋万载的牢靠可言呢。

他顿了顿，才用肩膀微微推开刘昊然，说，  
“你拿着吃吧。”  
刘昊然却执拗沉默的把手横在他面前。  
直到吴悦发话说，“好了，一人一个，别磨蹭了，不吃给诚诚吃。”  
吴磊听出她语气里明显指向刘昊然的一丝不快，觉得不是滋味。他咬下一颗草莓，把一早吃完了自己那份正眼巴巴看着他和刘昊然推来让去的果冻抱过来，嘴对嘴喂给他。小家伙顿时喜笑颜开，甜甜一声“谢谢daddy”。

看看春晚打打游戏，转眼已到了十一点。对于孩子们而言早已超过了规定的睡觉时间，但毕竟是过年，大人们也多少纵宠着。刘昊然站在卧室门口对玩得三三两两的小家伙们喊话，拍着自己大腿吸引他们的注意力，  
“来来小宝贝们，该去睡觉了啊，都给我过来。”  
他个子很高，对于小家伙们而言是个很好的攀爬架，嘻嘻哈哈你推我搡的过来，从他右臂间，甚至腿下爬过去，有几个抱着大腿爬到他身上，又被他运到卧室，嘴里数着“一个，两个，三个”。调皮的会故意跟他捣蛋，在他数过后又偷偷溜出来，被他按住小脑袋作势要拧，逗得又笑又叫。

最后只剩下果冻磨蹭着不肯乖乖进屋，吴磊看到儿子忽闪忽闪的大眼睛就心软，一把抱进怀里，喂他吃花生糖。  
“刷过牙了。”  
刘昊然的声音带着些许无奈。  
“一会我再带他刷。”  
果冻讨厌刷牙，为此两个人都很犯愁。吴磊最近给他新买了巧克力味的牙膏，才稍微改善一些。  
“daddy。”果冻把小脸埋进吴磊怀里磨蹭，撒娇道，“我今天不想睡觉。”  
吴磊有些讶异，果冻平时都很乖，不用大人催也知道按时上床的。  
“果冻有话想跟爸爸和daddy说。”  
果冻揪着吴磊衬衣上的纽扣，认真的嘟起小肉脸，又凑上来贴在吴磊脖子上，小小声说，  
“不能给别人听到的。”  
“好。”  
吴磊抱着儿子推开阳台的门，刘昊然也跟了过来，站在他们身后。  
果冻拉起他的手，又小心的拉起刘昊然的右手，把两只手叠在一起。  
“果冻想要爸爸和daddy开开心心，一直和果冻在一起。”

孩子是何其敏感乖觉的小动物。  
吴磊感觉到刘昊然的手握紧了他，似乎担心他情绪失控。他在心里轻笑了，刘昊然根本不知道他下过怎样死而复生般的决心。  
他松开刘昊然的手，捧起儿子的小脸蛋吻了吻，用他最温柔最认真的声音，郑重的说，“daddy会一直一直，陪着果冻好好长大。”  
“那爸爸呢？”  
刘昊然反倒有些不自然，他下意识低下头避开了孩子纯净的大眼睛，顿了几秒钟，用似乎是极力支撑的姿态扯出一个笑，说，“爸爸也会。”  
他声音极其干涩。  
小家伙终于安心的笑了，搂过刘昊然的脖子，脸贴脸撒娇的说，“那爸爸和daddy都要亲亲果冻。”  
“一，二，三。”  
三个人齐声数着，在两侧的胖脸蛋上同时落下一个吻。  
果冻又提出他今晚的第三个要求，似乎自己也知道有点恃宠而娇，小手扭在一起，带点不好意思的说，“还有，爸爸还要亲亲daddy。”  
“果冻。”  
吴磊带有劝阻的叫了儿子一声，摸摸小脑袋，哄他，  
“好了，该睡觉了，爸爸也累了。”

刘昊然却用右手轻轻贴上他的脸，要他转过来，在夜色中凝视他片刻，随后一个吻轻柔的落在他额头上。  
刘昊然身上温暖醇厚的气息，再一次包裹了他。

远远的，跨年钟声在这一刻响起。  
使得这个吻，无论从何角度，都带有别离的意味。

吴磊洗漱完走进卧室，果冻躺在刘昊然身边，小手仍握着刘昊然的衣角，心满意足，发出甜而匀的轻轻的呼吸声。  
“睡了？”  
“嗯。”  
刘昊然轻拍着怀里的小家伙，眼光温柔长久的停留在那张眉眼间和他有六七分相似的小脸上。  
“以后不忙的话，多来看看果冻。他很想你。”  
刘昊然闻言抬起头，深深看了他一眼。床头灯下，那双眼尾微微下垂，在平日里使得他看起来乖顺忠厚，然而失意时也同样显得倦怠颓丧的眼睛，似乎满含哀戚。吴磊看到他嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，终于还是没有说。

空气一时沉默下来。

所幸刘昊然的手机震动打破了僵持，他起身出去接，吴磊隐隐听到他一边带上卧室门，一边压低声音说“还在万枫这边”。  
数分钟后刘昊然才回来，轻手轻脚在床边坐下，摸摸儿子熟睡的小脸，在脸蛋上落下一吻。  
吴磊体恤的问他，“来接你了？”  
刘昊然无声的点点头。  
刘昊然不再是这家的姑爷，断没有留下过夜的道理，他一早已想到的。见刘昊然也颇有手腕，大年夜还有人特地出来接，两厢安好，他乐得接受，并不觉得怎样意外。  
他起身送刘昊然出门，仿佛他是一个过年来串门的客人，矜持有礼的互道告别。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
刘昊然走出两步，又折回来，望着他说，  
“还没跟你说，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”

吴磊俯在阳台上，看着他的客人以仍旧有些别扭的姿势，慢慢走向小区门口。他似乎很冷，整个人缩在外套里。刘昊然虽然是地道北方人，但一直都怕冷，稍有些寒意就把自己裹成一只企鹅，缩手缩脚不肯出来。冷风卷起地上些许未及打扫的碎片，有个黑乎乎的影子，似乎是一只流浪狗，在刘昊然脚边打转，一直跟着他。

躺上床前，吴磊突然冒出一个想法。  
如果是他的话，这么冷的天气，他一定不舍得刘昊然一个人冷冷清清的走出去，会停下车到楼下接他的。  
只有十八岁，到底不够细心体贴。  
再怎么像，也终究不是他，不是他，就不会懂得刘昊然故意讨安慰和真正不开心时候的区别，不知道亲吻他哪里会让他退化成一个本能向母体靠近的小孩子，不知道他吃什么容易肚子痛，用什么味道的香薰会睡得更好。他甚至可以想见，刘昊然要怎样以一颗三十岁的伤痕累累的心脏，同一个像十年前的他一样年轻漂亮娇纵的小孩子磨合。  
有一瞬，他感到报复的快意。  
他摇摇头，关上床头灯，也掐灭了自己这个可笑的念头。

 

一个新年，就在走亲访友，拍摄录制，商谈接下来的公关安排和工作计划，以及陪果冻把平时没时间陪他玩的通通玩一遍中，兵荒马乱的过去。

假期结束的前两天，吴磊意外看到刘昊然的团队发出声明，称刘昊然将暂缓演艺事业，到约克大学进修戏剧表演，同时进入汉密尔顿综合医院进行神经修复和复健。  
网上的舆论顿时炸了锅，对于刘昊然的粉丝来说，已有数月没见到刘昊然公开露面，又等到这样的消息，自然令人难以接受。  
稍迟一点，刘昊然自己放出了一个视频，是他亲自录的致歉。  
刘昊然显然是着意穿了显得爽朗明快的红色卫衣，头发也整理过，仍然难掩憔悴。他对着镜头深深的鞠了一躬，说，“对不起。等我回来。”  
刘昊然天生有这样的魅力，当他贴近镜头，眨着无辜的眼睛，用上诚恳且笃定的语气，无论说些什么，都会令人不自觉心软且安心。

有媒体在机场拍到刘昊然，吴磊点开图片，目光停留在刘昊然的左手。  
他戴了压力手套。  
刘昊然的伤处明明并不在手掌上。他转念明白过来，是为了遮掩取下婚戒的无名指，顺理成章。  
他这一方的声明已经草拟出来，再经几遍手就称得上滴水不漏，足以发出去应对舆论声浪。只是眼下，于公于私，都并不是对外界宣称他们已和平离婚的时机。  
唯有再等。

 

转眼已是盛春。

“daddy。”  
果冻从自己的小屋跑出来，光着脚丫，噌噌几下窜到吴磊床上，去摇晃仍然在甜梦里的父亲。  
“daddy我要迟到啦——”  
“唔！”  
吴磊一下从床上翻身坐起来，起得太急，他眼前一阵阵发晕，胸口剧烈起伏。果冻熟练的把小手放到他胸前，给他揉着。  
“daddy不着急。”

进入春天，吴磊开始变得很嗜睡。  
刚好这段时间他正处于暂时没有拍戏，还在挑剧本的状态，每天看着果冻写完作业练完琴，就打起精神拿起剧本，只是看不到几页就开始眼皮打架。常常是果冻到了睡觉时间，蹑手蹑脚溜进来找他，看到他趴在桌上睡觉，给他盖上自己的小毯子，他才会醒。他迷迷糊糊坐起身，嘴角的口水能拉出透亮的丝，果冻捂着小嘴偷笑。  
他觉得懊恼，自己竟然比儿子还像个小孩子，还需要五岁的小家伙照顾。  
医院去也去过，也说不出个所以然来，只是说他太累，需要调整作息。

很快他连早上也起不来。家里一直有负责做饭和负责接送果冻上下幼儿园的家政阿姨，起先倒还能维持。只是这些天负责接送的阿姨有事请假，请假几天果冻就迟到了几天。  
果冻愁眉苦脸的说，他再也不是班上小红花最多的小朋友了，Janice都要弃他而去了。  
吴磊深感抱歉，给儿子剪了好几朵小红花，还给他买了小蛋糕，让他带一块给Janice。  
“daddy明天一定早点起来，让果冻做第一个到幼儿园的小朋友，好不好？”  
“哦。”  
小家伙拖长音调，显然对他失去了信心。  
转而又安慰他说，“没关系，daddy，我喜欢daddy送我的小红花。”

吴磊特地哄完儿子睡觉后十点就上床，结果一口气睡到更晚。手忙脚乱把果冻弄到学校，才发觉忘了带校牌。  
他一时情急，习惯性拿出手机打开置顶的聊天界面，拨通微信语音。等他反应过来想挂掉，对方却立刻接起来，仿佛一早已等着他。  
“磊磊？”  
刘昊然的声音带着一点疲倦，吴磊记起这个时间他应该还在学校或医院。  
“对不起，打扰你休息了。”  
“没事。”刘昊然似乎走到了更为安静的地方，问他，“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
他不知从何说起。  
刘昊然耐心的等着，两相沉默了半分钟之久，才温声说，“照顾好自己。”  
“嗯。”  
他正准备挂断，刘昊然突然开口问他，“忘带东西了？”  
他一时讶异，脱口而出，“你怎么知道？”  
说完又觉得自己的反应实在蠢得要命，狠狠咬了自己的嘴唇。  
越洋语音那端，刘昊然鼻音沉沉的笑了，自他胸腔发出醇厚圆熟的共振，即使隔了八千公里的距离，落在耳膜上，也让他从脊椎升起一股舒适的酥麻。  
“笨。”  
刘昊然低低的声音仿佛一根手指，带有责怪更多的是宠溺的敲在他额头上，让吴磊整个人既惊且羞，如一只被主人的逗弄逼到墙角的猫，立起全身的毛。  
他语速极快的，不容置疑的说，“我没有，就是打错了。”  
刘昊然没有反驳他：“嗯。”  
“吵到你了。”  
刘昊然极有耐心的：“没有，没关系。那再见。”

从幼儿园回去的路上，吴磊突然觉得一阵恶心反胃。  
早餐是刚从冰箱拿出来的冷烟熏肉和冰冷的牛奶，吃得匆匆忙忙，浓重的奶腥味在唇齿间蔓延时，他就忍不住干呕了几下。但当时急着带果冻出门，他咬了两口吐司，硬生生压了下去。  
他一手揉着有些发胀的胃，努力让自己把注意力集中在路况上。味蕾却像有记忆般自动自发的制造出牛奶中那股动物的腥膻，他一阵颤抖，险些吐在车里。  
只得找地方把车停下，走进商场，捂着嘴冲进洗手间，一松开手，便吐了出来。他冷汗涔涔，冲水前不小心看了一眼自己制造的混乱，一个忍不住，又接连吐出几大口清水。

第二次来得很快，发生在一组宣传照的拍摄现场。他罕有的在工作中途叫停，极力克制着自己想要当场弯下腰的冲动，撑到棚外的洗手间，才吐了个天昏地暗。  
有工作人员问“磊磊哥不舒服吗”，他只笑了笑，解释说，“有点闷。”  
心里却无尽恐慌。  
这副身体，一定是哪里出了问题。

一组照片拍完，他去换衣服，造型师半开玩笑的说了一句，“磊磊最近是不是胖了？”  
“没有吧。”  
他对这个话题不免在意，蹙起了眉。衬衣是丝质的面料，宫廷风，带有繁复的蕾丝装饰，下摆微微蓬起，外搭紧窄的紫红色马甲。  
“我胖了吗？”  
他绷紧衬衣下摆，望向更衣室的镜子。镜中的人，身形被带有珠光的丝绸勾勒，胸膛和小腹都微微隆起，确实是一片珠圆玉润的模样。  
“那就是这件衣服，有点显肚子。”  
造型师说着，又端详一下他，说，“换一件吧。”  
他点点头，随和的轻声说，“行。”

那时，他在演员和父亲的身份中疲于奔命，尚不明了，他所面临的是最不可能发生的，概率无限接近于零的，最坏的情况。


End file.
